Hair-styling devices such as curlers, straighteners or rollers are provided for styling hair, in particular for styling strands of hair. Depending on the relative moisture of the hair to be styled, a strand of hair to be styled must first be brought to a range of easy stylability, which is between 120° C. and 175° C.
The strand of hair heated to a predefined temperature is pulled over a rounded edge of the hair-styling device in the hair-styling process to induce a permanent and targeted curvature in the respective strand of hair. This results in a temporary shaping and curvature of the hair which results in the formation of a curl. The degree of shaping depends on various factors.
If a strand of hair is pulled out of the heated styling zone of the hair-styling device in a straight line and without prior cooling, this usually leads to an unwanted cancellation of the styling effect or straightening of the hair, which may be complete under some circumstances.
To maximize the cooling effect, a curved cooling surface having the same direction of curvature as the styling edge follows the hair-styling devices known from the state of the art. This curved cooling surface cools the strand of hair along its length to a temperature that is not critical for the shaping. Such a hair-styling device is described in DE 197 48 067 A1, for example.
With hair-styling devices having a cooling surface and a styling edge, a strand of hair to be styled is clamped at the base of the hair by the device and is pulled through the strand of hair as far as the tip of the hair in the styling process. In handling of such devices, it is typically necessary for the entire hair-styling device, typically designed in the form of a rod, to be rotated about its longitudinal axis after clamping the strand of hair, so that the clamped strand of hair is pulled over the styling edge at a predefined radius of curvature and also in close proximity is pulled over the cooling surface which follows the styling edge.
The hair-styling device known from DE 197 48 067 A1 also has an asymmetrical design. To achieve an optimum styling effect, the device is rotated in a predefined direction after clamping the strand of hair that is to be styled. If the user rotates the device incorrectly in the other direction, then the strand of hair to be styled is no longer passed over the cooling surface, which can have a very negative effect on the styling result if waving or curling of the hair was intended.
In addition, handling of such devices that must be rotated during use is complicated and requires some skill and practice on the part of the user to obtain a satisfactory hair-styling result.